Ryou vs Cherry, the battle of the century!
by Shade Azuna
Summary: Yugi and Yami get kidnapped and Ryou faces Cherry to set them free. What does Cherry want with the Millennium Items? Rated PG for Seto mildly swearing. Not Yaoi. Oooh, lookie! PARAGRAPHS! ^_^;


MS: Watching Duke Delvin and Yami Yugi battle in a fight for Joey's freedom/Joey's enslavement can cause the brain to start working...  
  
Yami: ?_?  
  
MS: Yep. I'm going to warp out fate... again.  
  
Yami: Awww no! That's not good!  
  
Bakura: Tell me about it. You haven't been snooping around in her thoughts, dreams, fantasies and ideas for the past 3 hours!  
  
MS: So that's where you were! I should punish you! But I wont because you're my favorite character... along with Malik, of course.  
  
Malik: *Grins*  
  
MS: Yeah, don't own Duke, don't own Yami, don't own Bakura, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duel Monsters, Pegasus, Seto, Pegasus' goons, Yami Malik, this computer, any camera, the arena, the rope, the dog costume, Joey, Tristan, Grandpa, Tea, Mai or any other related materials. I do, however, own Cherry Delvin, Duke's cute little sister! I own her and this plot! Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ryou was walking down the streets of Domino City, just to escape his yami. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed heavily. There was no way he could go back home now. Not in a million years. His yami would be extremely angered at Ryou's disappearance and beat the poor teen to the far ends of the Shadow Realm if he did. Ryou shuddered. 'Maybe I'll stay at Kaiba's place... Yeah, that's a plan.' he thought to himself. Bakura would never think of him, the powerless white-haired teen, being accepted at the Kaiba's mansion, the biggest place in all of Domino City, home of the wealthiest person in Domino City.  
  
A little put down by the sudden rain, Ryou ran as fast as he could to Kaiba's mansion. It was just 5 blocks away... 4 blocks... now 3... Only 2 to go... It was when Ryou was one block away that a girl ran across his path. She had pink hair tied in a spiky ponytail, somewhat familiar. She was holding a teddy bear over her head to shield her from the raging rain. She had on a pink jumpsuit, red shoes and a baby blue furry jacket.  
  
Ryou skidded to halt just before slamming into the smaller girl. She was muttering something that sounded strangely like: 'Stupid rain just made this a whole lot harder.' Ryou watched as she stumbled across the street in a blind zigzag, seemingly heading in the opposite direction he was headed. When she was out of sight was when lightning decided to show up with its good friend, thunder. Ryou gave a yelp of surprise and bolted down the street to the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Pounding on the door in a panicky manner, Ryou watched another flash of lightning light up the sky, accompanied by the thunder. He had started to shiver as the rain had soaked him to the bone. He pounded one last time and watched in satisfaction as Mokuba slowly opened the door.  
  
"Ryou! Hi! What are you doing here at this time of night?!" he cried out. Ryou explained in a hurry that he wanted to get away from his house and got caught in the storm. He sneezed as Mokuba let him in.  
  
"I dunno if Big Brother will like you coming here so late, but I'm sure I can talk him into it!" the black haired boy said. Ryou sniffed and smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Thanks." Mokuba led Ryou to the huger than huge family room and fetched a big fluffy blanket and some hot cocoa. Then he turned on the TV and turned on one of the game consoles.  
  
"Here. You can play this while I got get Big Brother!" Mokuba said before dashing off. Ryou held the Game Cube's controller in his hands and watched the screen. He sighed as the Super Smash Bros. Melee theme played. He was about to press the start button when Seto and Mokuba came down the stairs.  
  
"Please Set-o? Ryou can't go home in this weather! The evil rabid duckies will get him and bring him to their lair and tickle information about our location out of him!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba said urgently. Ryou smiled at Seto, knowing very well that Mokuba had prepared this way ahead of time, just in case he came across a similar situation.  
  
"I guess he can stay... But right now, I have to go do my homework, bloody stuff." Ryou handed Mokuba the controller and followed Seto up the stairs.  
  
"Your yami abusing you again?" he asked. Ryou nodded. Seto and Ryou had long ago sworn that they wouldn't alarm Mokuba by mentioning the abuse Ryou was going through.  
  
"Yeah, I just needed somewhere to stay for a while." Ryou answered as he and Seto walked into a guest room.  
  
"That guy's gotta learn respect!" Seto said as Ryou sat on the bed. The only sound after his statement was the soft 'thump' of Ryou hitting the pillows and soft, slow breathing. Seto smiled at the sleeping teen and proceeded to lend him a pair of his pajamas. Then he left the room as quietly as possible.  
  
*****************************************Next Morning******************************************* Ryou awoke to the bright sunlight pouring in through the window. He slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Noticing that Seto had changed him out of his wet clothes, the sleepy teen made his way down the long staircase and into the dining room.  
  
"OHAYO RYOU!" Mokuba shouted. Ryou smiled at him and sat down at the table.  
  
"Have a nice sleep? You looked really tired last night." Seto said placing a plate of pancakes in front of himself, Ryou and Mokuba. Ryou nodded and started eating the light and fluffy goodness (me loves PANCAKES!). A moment passed by without anyone saying anything. Seto finally broke the silence by telling the other two he was going to check out the game shop to see if they had some more new cards.  
  
"Can we come? Huh? Huh? Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Mokuba said in a hurry. Seto shrugged and then glanced at Ryou, as if asking him if he would tag along. Ryou nodded.  
  
"Okay then, we'll leave in an 3 hours, more than enough time for all of us to take showers and get freshened up." Seto announced. No sooner than the last word had left his mouth, Mokuba had sped out of the room and a clatter of... stuff could be heard from above.  
  
"We need the extra hour for him to calm down. His sugar highs always wear off a bit after that." Seto said when Ryou gave him a puzzled look. A small 'oh' escaped the white haired teen before they went off in separate directions.  
  
******************************************Later***************************** *******************  
  
Whistling while they walked, the trio made it to the game shop in good time. It was when Ryou pushed open the door that their smiles faded from their faces. Shelves upon shelves once containing Duel Monster cards were toppled over and there were pieces of the carpet missing. A note was hanging on the wall and, above it, hung the same girl Ryou had nearly knocked over. She laughed evilly and disappeared.  
  
"MR. MOTTO?! ARE YOU HERE?!" Mokuba called as Ryou picked the note off of the wall. A faint moan of pain could be heard, causing Seto to push a shelf out of the way. Lying under all of the cards was Grandpa.  
  
"Are you okay?" Grandpa moaned in pain again. Ryou turned to the others.  
  
"Mokuba, call the hospital. Mr. Motto needs help, fast." he said. Then he turned back to the note.  
  
"What does it say?" Seto asked as soon as Mokuba had left the shop. Ryou frowned down at it.  
  
"It says: Come to my brother's shop. I've got something you want and you have something... I want. There's no name signed or anything." He said reading the note again. Seto scratched his chin in thought.  
  
"The only other game shop in Domino City is Duke Delvin's shop. The one Joey dueled in so it could be shut down if he won..." Ryou looked at Seto in confusion.  
  
"There's another shop around here?" he asked as the ambulance came up to the shop and quickly rolled Grandpa out on a stretcher. Seto nodded.  
  
"It's a pretty good shop too. They have that new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. You've never heard of it?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Ryou said sadly.  
  
"You've got to show me the way there. Whoever trashed the game shop must have a grudge against the Mottos and I." He continued. Seto nodded.  
  
"Mokuba! Go to the hospital with Mr. Motto. Wear the connection device I gave you yesterday to keep in touch and to keep us updated. We're going to Duke's Shop!" Seto called putting a small device in his ear. Mokuba came out doing the same and ran off to get into the ambulance.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
*******************************************Duke's Shop******************************************  
  
Ryou and Seto ran into the huge shop at top speed, startling some of the wandering customers. Duke looked up from helping one of them and smiled.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, here at MY shop? What an honor!" he said smiling. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Cut the crap, Delvin. The Motto's game shop was trashed when we got there and we found a note saying we had to come here. What did you do?" Duke looked stunned.  
  
"I've been here all day and all night last night. I didn't do anything. Plus, Yugi and I are frien-" The black haired boy was cut off by a pink haired girl. She had on a pink skirt and a baby blue t-shirt. Her hair was tied back by a golden band and she had on white shoes. Her eyes were crystal blue and she was holding a teddy bear. She smirked evilly and pointed at Ryou.  
  
"So, you finally decided to show up eh?!" she said. Ryou looked over at Seto.  
  
"Do you know this kid?" he asked. Seto just shook his head. The girl cleared her throat.  
  
"I was the one who trashed the old game shop! I was the one who kidnapped Yugi Motto and his precious 'Spirit of the Puzzle'! YOU are the ONLY one standing in my path of getting ALL the millennium items! Beat me in 3 games, and the 4 of you walk free. If you fail to do so, YOUR MILLENNIUM ITEMS BELONG TO ME!" she yelled. Ryou gulped. How in the world was he supposed to pull this one off?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
MS: That took a while!  
  
Yami: Tell me about it! And what's with the pink haired ***** that claims she kidnapped me?!  
  
MS: Uhhhhhh... I'll figure that out later. Did ya know that I completely forgot about Grandpa and Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: You forgot about... me? *Hurt look in his eyes*  
  
MS: For about 2 minutes only! And I completely forgot about Yami Bakura... Until five seconds ago... What should I do with him  
  
All: S'your fic!  
  
MS: *sweatdrop* Yeah, you're all right... I NEED IDEAS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Bakura: *just noticed the 'Beat me in 3 games, and the 4 of you walk free. If you fail to do so, YOUR MILLENNIUM ITEMS BELONG TO ME!' part* Three games? But there's only Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters! And what would a little girl want with the millennium items?  
  
MS: Oh yeah. I invented some sort of game that had to do with Duel Monsters before going to bed two nights ago. That kinda inspired me to make it belong to Cherry. Ryou'll have to figure out a way to beat the teddy bear obsessed kid in that. Haven't come up with a title for it yet...  
  
All: ?_?  
  
MS: You'll see after. In future chapters maybe. Not sure if you deserve to see it before then...  
  
Malik: Please? We deserve to see it... *tears well up in eyes, making him look unnaturally cute*  
  
MS: KAWAII! *Glomps him* Okay! I'll stick in the description of my game the chapter before it actually comes into play!  
  
Malik: *thinking* A small price to pay to get on her good side. Now she won't even THINK of hurting me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
MS: I hope you liked the beginning! Send me the names of people you would wanna see in this ficcy and I'll see what I can do! By the way, even though Ryou turns to Seto for help a lot, THAT DOESN'T MEAN SOMETHING OTHER THAN FRIENDSHIP IS GOING ON BETWEEN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yet. Just had an idea for the sequel! ^_^  
  
All: U.U She didn't even get the 2nd chapter up yet and she's already thinking of the sequel...  
  
MS: ^_^; R&R please! 


End file.
